1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a lyophilized protein formulation. In particular, it relates to a stable lyophilized protein formulation which can be reconstituted with a diluent to generate a stable reconstituted formulation suitable for subcutaneous administration.
2. Description of Related Disclosures
In the past ten years, advances in biotechnology have made it possible to produce a variety of proteins for pharmaceutical applications using recombinant DNA techniques. Because proteins are larger and more complex than traditional organic and inorganic drugs (i.e. possessing multiple functional groups in addition to complex three-dimensional structures), the formulation of such proteins poses special problems. For a protein to remain biologically active, a formulation must preserve intact the conformational integrity of at least a core sequence of the protein""s amino acids while at the same time protecting the protein""s multiple functional groups from degradation. Degradation pathways for proteins can involve chemical instability (i.e. any process which involves modification of the protein by bond formation or cleavage resulting in a new chemical entity) or physical instability (i.e. changes in the higher order structure of the protein). Chemical instability, can result from deamidation, racemization, hydrolysis, oxidation, beta elimination or disulfide exchange. Physical instability can result from denaturation, aggregation precipitation or adsorption, for example. The three most common protein degradation pathways are protein aggregation, deamidation and oxidation. Cleland et al. Critical Reviews in Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 10(4): 307-377 (1993).
Freeze-drying is a commonly employed technique for presenting proteins which serves to remove water from the protein preparation of interest. Freeze-drying, or lyophilization, is a process by which the material to be dried is first frozen and then the ice or frozen solvent is removed by sublimation in a vacuum environment. An excipient may be included in pre-lyophilized formulations to enhance stability during the freeze-drying process and/or to improve stability of the lyophilized product upon storage. Pikal, M. Biopharm. 3(9)26-30 (1990) and Arakawa et al. Pharm. Res. 8(3):285-291 (1991).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lyophilized protein formulation which is stable upon storage and delivery. It is a further object to provide a stable reconstituted protein formulation which is suitable for subcutaneous administration. In certain embodiments, it is an object to provide a multi-use formulation which is stable for at least the time over which it will be administered to a patient.
This invention is based on the discovery that a stable lyophilized protein formulation can be prepared using a lyoprotectant (preferably a sugar such as sucrose or trehalose), which lyophilized formulation can be reconstituted to generate a stable reconstituted formulation having a protein concentration which is significantly higher (e.g. from about 2-40 times higher, preferably 3-10 times higher and most preferably 3-6 times higher) than the protein concentration in the pre-lyophilized formulation. In particular, while the protein concentration in the pre-lyophilized formulation may be 5 mg/mL or less, the protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation is generally 50 mg/mL or more. Such high protein concentrations in the reconstituted formulation are considered to be particularly useful where the formulation is intended for subcutaneous administration. Despite the very high protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation, it has been found that the reconstituted formulation is stable (i.e. fails to display significant or unacceptable levels of chemical or physical instability of the protein) at 2-8xc2x0 C. for at least about 30 days. In certain embodiments, the reconstituted formulation is isotonic. In spite of the use of lower concentrations of the lyoprotectant to achieve such isotonic formulations upon reconstitution, it was discovered herein that the protein in the lyophilized formulation essentially retains its physical and chemical stability and integrity upon lyophilization and storage.
When reconstituted with a diluent comprising a preservative (such as bacteriostatic water for injection, BWFI), the reconstituted formulation may be used as a multi-use formulation. Such a formulation is useful, for example, where the patient requires frequent subcutaneous administrations of the protein to treat a chronic medical condition. The advantage of a multi-use formulation is that it facilitates ease of use for the patient, reduces waste by allowing complete use of vial contents, and results in a significant cost savings for the manufacturer since several doses are packaged in a single vial (lower filling and shipping costs).
Based on the observations described herein, in one aspect the invention provides a stable isotonic reconstituted formulation comprising a protein in an amount of at least about 50 mg/mL and a diluent, which reconstituted formulation has been prepared from a lyophilized mixture of a protein and a lyoprotectant, wherein the protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation is about 2-40 times greater than the protein concentration in the mixture before lyophilization.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a stable reconstituted formulation comprising an antibody in an amount of at least about 50 mg/mL and a diluent, which reconstituted formulation has been prepared from a lyophilized mixture of an antibody and a lyoprotectant, wherein the antibody concentration in the reconstituted formulation is about 2-40 times greater than the antibody concentration in the mixture before lyophilization.
The ratio of lyoprotectant:protein in the lyophilized formulation of the preceding paragraphs depends, for example, on both the protein and lyoprotectant of choice, as well as the desired protein concentration and isotonicity of the reconstituted formulation. In the case of a full length antibody (as the protein) and trehalose or sucrose (as the lyoprotectant) for generating a high protein concentration isotonic reconstituted formulation, the ratio may, for example, be about 100-1500 mole trehalose or sucrose: 1 mole antibody.
Generally, the pre-lyophilized formulation of the protein and lyoprotectant will further include a buffer which provides the formulation at a suitable pH, depending on the protein in the formulation. For this purpose, it has been found to be desirable to use a histidine buffer in that, as demonstrated below, this appears to have lyoprotective properties.
The formulation may further include a surfactant (e.g. a polysorbate) in that it has been observed herein that this can reduce aggregation of the reconstituted protein and/or reduce the formation of particulates in the reconstituted formulation. The surfactant can be added to the pre-lyophilized formulation, the lyophilized formulation and/or the reconstituted formulation (but preferably the pre-lyophilized formulation) as desired.
The invention further provides a method for preparing a stable isotonic reconstituted formulation comprising reconstituting a lyophilized mixture of a protein and a lyoprotectant in a diluent such that the protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation is at least 50 mg/mL, wherein the protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation is about 2-40 times greater than the protein concentration in the mixture before lyophilization
In yet a further embodiment, the invention provides a method for preparing a formulation comprising the steps of: (a) lyophilizing a mixture of a protein and a lyoprotectant; and (b) reconstituting the lyophilized mixture of step (a) in a diluent such that the reconstituted formulation is isotonic and stable and has a protein concentration of at least about 50 mg/mL. For example, the protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation may be from about 80 mg/mL to about 300 mg/mL. Generally, the protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation is about 2-40 times greater than the protein concentration in the mixture before lyophilization.
An article of manufacture is also provided herein which comprises: (a) a container which holds a lyophilized mixture of a protein and a lyoprotectant; and (b) instructions for reconstituting the lyophilized mixture with a diluent to a protein concentration in the reconstituted formulation of at least about 50 mg/mL. The article of manufacture may further comprise a second container which holds a diluent (e.g. bacteriostatic water for injection (BWFI) comprising an aromatic alcohol).
The invention further provides a method for treating a mammal comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of a reconstituted formulation disclosed herein to a mammal, wherein the mammal has a disorder requiring treatment with the protein in the formulation. For example, the formulation may be administered subcutaneously.
One useful anti-HER2 antibody pre-lyophilized formulation as discovered in the experiments detailed below was found to comprise anti-HER2 in amount from about 5-40 mg/mL (e.g. 20-30 mg/mL) and sucrose or trehalose in an amount from about 10-100 mM (e.g. 40-80 mM), a buffer (e.g. histidine, pH 6 or succinate, pH 5) and a surfactant (e.g. a polysorbate). The lyophilized formulation was found to be stable at 40xc2x0 C. for at least 3 months and stable at 30xc2x0 C. for at least 6 months. This anti-HER2 formulation can be reconstituted with a diluent to generate a formulation suitable for intravenous administration comprising anti-HER2 in an amount from about 10-30 mg/mL which is stable at 2-8xc2x0 C. for at least about 30 days. Where higher concentrations of the anti-HER2 antibody are desired (for example where subcutaneous delivery of the antibody is the intended mode of administration to the patient), the lyophilized formulation may be reconstituted to yield a stable reconstituted formulation having a protein concentration of 50 mg/mL or more.
One desirable anti-IgE antibody pre-lyophilized formulation discovered herein has anti-IgE in amount from about 5-40 mg/mL (e.g. 20-30 mg/mL) and sucrose or trehalose in an amount from about 60-300 mM (e.g. 80-170 mM), a buffer (preferably histidine, pH 6) and a surfactant (such as a polysorbate). The lyophilized anti-IgE formulation is stable at 30xc2x0 C. for at least 1 year. This formulation can be reconstituted to yield a formulation comprising anti-IgE in an amount from about 15-45 mg/mL (e.g. 15-25 mg/mL) suitable for intravenous administration which is stable at 2-8xc2x0 C. for at least 1 year. Alternatively, where higher concentrations of anti-IgE in the formulation are desired, the lyophilized formulation can be reconstituted in order to generate a stable formulation having an anti-IgE concentration of xe2x89xa725 mg/mL.